Starting off
When you first start up the game you will be able to choose either to be a CCG or a Ghoul. Ghoul- If you choose to be a ghoul you will get to spin for a kagune, you can buy more spins with robux or yen(the in game currency) if you wish to try and get a different kagune. (You get three spins when you start off so be careful) CCG- If you choose to be a CCG you don't have to worry about spins, since you just can buy a weapon at the ccg building. What are do codes do? For a CCG, codes give you yen since a lot of the weapons are exspensive it can help quite a bit. For ghouls, codes give you yen(though less since you don't have to worry about buying much) and 2-3 spins. Are there quests and if so where do I find them? There are indeed quests, all quests work for both ghouls and CCG except for Steve's (one of the npcs) quests which are only available to ghouls. For ghouls you can start with Steve's quests and get exp as well as yen. (currently trying to find all the quests so Ill be sure to add them later) NPCs: Steve- can be found in the park in front of the coffee shop, he will be against a wall with a tall building behind him. His quests are only available to ghouls. Hanimoko- can be found in front of a large pipe like pillar with a contruction site to the left in the front of him and a hideout(used as a ghoul clan's base). He will give you quest to kill 25 Strong Agori Members and will give you 200 exp and 125 yen on completion. (I may be wrong about the name of the npc but the location is correct) Third NPC (have to look at his name)- Can be found under a bridge behind Steve's building on the left hand side. Gives a quest to kill 25 Weak Agori Members. (Need to look at the rewards) How do I climb? This question is asked alot by new players and it is a easy question to answer. You equip your kagune (if a ghoul) or you quinque (if your a CCG) and hug the wall of a building you wish to climb, once are simply press and hold space while staying dirrectly on the wall. Not all buildings are easy to climb however due to an piece of it jutting out. Simply double tap the space bar to go over it and hold space again to continue climbing. Once you double jump on a wall, you can't do it again until you get off the wall entirely. What can yen be used for? For CCG you can buy weapons as well as armour. For Ghouls you can buy masks and spins. What does CCG armour do? CCG have armour that allows them to take hits without taking dmg, the higher tier the armour, the more hits you will be able to take. This is quite useful for fighting Eto and Yoshimaru (The current bosses in game). Where do I fight Eto and Yoshimaru? Eto spawns every 20-30 min, it is easy to know when she spawns because you'll get a notification on the side of your screen saying "A owl has been spotted". Yoshimaru however spawns every 20 min and will not be mention when he spawns. He always spawns on the top floor of the White Suits parking lot. He is rather easy to fight as long as you have an Ukaku since he will only attack if your near him. Once you shoot at him he will run towards you but then return to his original location. How do I gain Exp? If your lvl 1-25 it is super easy to lvl up simply by afk punching, you gain exp for every punch you swing. You can become a lvl 10 in about 10-15 min of punching alone. Which helps quite a bit for Weak Agori. You can also fight Weak and Strong Agori, Weak and Strong CCG, as well as Bosses and White Suits. Weak Agori- They spawn almost everywhere and are usually lvl 1-25. Strong Agori- They spawn in the northern region of the map where Eto spawns the most. They are usually lvl 26-100. White Suits- They spawn where Yoshimaru spawns and are lvl 101-200. Weak CCG- They spawn on the left side of the new player spawn. They, like Weak Agori, they are lvl. 1-25 Strong CCG- They spawn in the prison courtyard and are usually Strong CCG, they are lvl. 26-100.